


2018 and the Kinktober

by Niya_Wonderland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niya_Wonderland/pseuds/Niya_Wonderland
Summary: Kinktober challenge, offer up some ideas and I will write. you can include your OC





	1. Let's the Kinks begin

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober challenge  
> I know I know I need to finish my other story, but it's October! let's to the Kinks

Niya sits at her desk looking at art and reading other stories when she felt a shift in the air, "hey" Niya jumps and turns to see sans "Oh uh hey sans" she sweats. Sans eyelights disappear, "let's get straight to the point" everything turns into a gray scale and Niya sees her light blue soul, sans grabs it. "Hey!" she yells, he begins to rub it and Niya falls to the ground moaning "so it's October, and some have started to do the kinktober" he licks her soul, "y-yea so what" she gasps. he grins "now everyone has decided that YOU should do it" he rubs, "w-why" she mewiles "why not?" he bites her soul and she screams "ok ok I'll do it just give me my soul back!" she shouts and he laughs "nope not yet" he puts it in his mouth and starts chewing, licking, and sucking the soul. "NOOO" she cries, her hips twitch. "so readers, how about some ideas for this lil' wolf" he looks at you "I'm not little" Niya glares, he looks and bites her soul and Niya gasps "no no no, stop I'm I'm" she twitches and falls panting, he takes her soul out and sees it dripping "heh" he gives her soul back "good luck" he disappears. "I swear..." Niya sighs "I'll right readers, let's get ideas from you, comment down below" as she puts her soul back. 

 

Ideas? it can be anything you want.

Note!  
I'm taking ideas until October 31st

October days  
1st- me  
2nd-wolf  
3rd- Krystal_Twi  
4th-Anon  
5th- loverofyaoi  
6th- AngleJoyce  
7th-NixieNoo  
8th- WDGaster  
9th- Diggil  
10th- melodyrider  
11th- DumpsterFyre  
12th- Jackie  
13th- Smile  
14th-GoodOlMoodkill  
15th- Badbloodkiller  
16th- purplepika133  
17th- OneTrueWolf  
18th-Nomela  
19th-  
20th-  
21st-  
22nd-  
23rd-  
24th-  
25th-  
26th-  
27th-  
28th-  
29th-  
30th-  
31st-


	2. BDSM of ClassicBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do Classicberry with Sans as DOM? If you need a kink how about BDSM?!" Ask by Wolf  
> Characters-  
> Sans  
> Blueberry-(us sans)  
> Kink- BDSM  
> -spanking  
> -bondage  
> -pet/master

Blue waits on the bed for his master, Blue is a good sub to his master and gets treats and if he REALLY good master allows him to be the dom and fuck his master. Blue has decided to talk to his friend Wolf for some help, Blue has been feeling different when his master makes his voice different.

_flashback_  
Blue walks into the Wonderland Cafe and sees his friend Wolf and walks up to them, "Hey blue what's the problem you have?" they ask. Blue blushes "Sans has been changing his voice sometimes like 'not now bunny' or 'i'm tired bunny' and I feel different when he does that" Wolf hmms, "I believe you like that voice and want to be punished do he uses that voice" Blue whines "but I'm a good Sub and I can't do bad" Wolf nods "alright I have an Idea" Wolf writes a random number on a napkin 'xxx-xxx-xxxx call me for the good time cutie' and hands it to him "that won't be enough" Wolf calls a beautiful lady over "hello, my friend here wants to prove to his friends he can get a kiss on the cheek and I notice you have lipstick, can I ask a big favor and kiss his cheek" the lady giggles "sure" she kisses his cheek and when he is done a big kiss mark is left on his bone. "There" Wolf smiles, Blue gets excited and grabs the napkin and smiles "Thank you!" Blue is excited. 

Blue enters his home and sees sans "Hi sans I'm home" sans "wel-" sans looks at him and his eye lights go out and growls, he teleports in front of him. "W H A T I S T H A T" blue shakes and blushes "w-well a pretty lady gave it to me when I helped her and I got her number" he hands sans the napkin and his eye flares. "G O W A I T I N T H E R O O M"

_flashback ends_

Blue huffs and regrets listening to Wolf, Blue was bare bone and on the bed. His master enters with some leather and his collar, his master shuts the door and locks it. "bunny you were so good, so good. Guess you need to be punished" masters eye was still blazing, he walks and collars blue up. he uses the leather and ties his hands behind his back. "you remember the safe words right?" blue smiles even when blue is bad his master is still kind, "yes master green for good, yellow for slow, and red for stop" blue smiles, his master nods. His master sits on the bed and forces him to lay across his lap, "now bunny, you must count each spank, lose track and we start over. so form that ass" he growls, blue blushes and nods. Once the magic is formed he feels a sharp pain, "ONE!" slap "TWO" slap slap "THREE, FOUR" slap "FIVE!" 

-time-skip-

slap "F-FIFTY?" master huffs " no, lets start over" blue whimpers, slap "ONE" slap "TWO" slap "THREE" slap "YELLOW" master stops and looks at blue "you ok bunny?" blue is crying and shakes his head. Master rubs his ass and sees it no longer is blue but purple, "oh bunny why didn't you stop me earlier" blue cries "i-it felt good at first b-but, hurts" master nods, "lets skip to fucking alright?" blue nods, ever so softly he moves blue over his lap and forms his dick. Blue pussy was wet, "bunny your so wet" blue whimpers "p-please master" master nods and lifts him and slowly pushes master's cock into him, "m-master" once it's all in master waits "o-ok master you can move" master thrusts up into him fast "A-Ahh~" master growls "You like that bunny, you like masters cock" blue nods "S A Y I T" master growls "YES YES I LOVE MASTERS COCK" master thrusts fast, blue hears "Your gonna come five times" blue whimpers "ok master" faster and harder "C U M" blue tenses and cums, he squeezes his maser "s-sensitive" faster "C U M" master growls, blue screams as he cums again. master changes to doggy style and forces blues head into the bed and the position has masters cock going further, he leans down "C U M" blue whimpers and cums again, faster and harder so fast and hard " C U M" master shouts blue follows, masters thrusts falters as he is close. Master growls and shouts and his seeds fill blue "C U M!" and blue does. 

They both fall to the side, "you ok bunny" sans un-ties blue, "y-yeah" sans sighs in relief "I called the number, it was Wolfs home phone. If you liked my deep voice you could have just asked, didn't have to go through all that trouble. Blue giggles "I didn't know but that was awesome" sans smiles, "nap time" he hugs blue and they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That good Wolf? sorry wanted to add you


	3. domination and destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmm... Spitroasting (Blue, Sans, and Razz) with Sans in the middle. Sans getting destroyed?" Krystal_twi
> 
> threesome  
> lots of cumming  
> first time writing a threesome

Blue and Razz were sitting in the bedroom talking, "Blue I noticed that whenever you, sans, and I have sex it is either you or me that is the sub." Blue nods "true, I wonder why sans doesn't do it" Razz sighs "maybe it's because you and me are similar and have a sub aura around us." Blue huffs "well, we can be Doms. sans should be the sub from time to time" blue growls, Razz nods. "we should punish him and show him how we can be doms" Blue smiles "yea! we can, but punishing isn't enough. We need more" both start thinking, "maybe we could ask Krystal?" Blue offers, Razz nods "alright that sounds good" 

Blue grabs his phone and enters Krystal's number, *Ring Ring *Ring Ring "Hello? Blue, I'm surprised you rarely call" they respond, Blue laughs sheepishly "y-yea um...well Razz-" he was cut off "Razz is with you?! damn this must be really important" they respond "Yea he is here, anyway way we need help with sans h-" he was cut off again "SANS!!?? IS HE OK? WHAT HAPPENED WHO DO I NEED TO HURT! OMG HE HAS 1 UP! HE-" they were cut off "DAMN IT WILL YOU LET ME TALK KRYSTAL!" blue yells, they shut up. Blue huffs "sans has always been the Dom and we have been fucked by him but he hasn't been fucked we need to punish him but, I believe that isn't enough so we asked you" he waits for a responds.... "Krystal?" no responds "shit Razz I killed Krystal!" blue panicked, Razz looks at the phone and at blue. Razz sighs "tell Krystal this" Razz whispers to Blue, and blue blushes "K-Krystal I w-will" blue sniffles "I can't lose you, please your my best friend" he hears a shh "I know I know, I'm ok. the sans problem is you need to fuck him till he is destroyed, maybe have him faint." Blue grins "THANK YOU! " he hangs up, "Razz we need to destroy him, make him faint" Razz grins "perfect"

-timeskip-

sans enters the house, he just got back from Grillby's. "I'm home" he announced but heard no responds, "Blue? Razz?" nothing. he walks forward being careful, he looks for them. "Blue? Razz? this isn't funny" he said in worry, he feels a presents behind him. Before he could teleport away he was tackled and sees it's blue "Blue! there you are, where is Razz?" he asks "in front of you" he looks forward and sees Razz, "well I like that greeting but uh could you get off" he said "nope!" Blue responds as he picks up sans "we wanna play" Sans blushes "well why didn't you say, who is gonna be the sub?" both blue and Razz grin "Y O U" sans starts to sweat, "heh hey um" sans said in worry. Razz looks at sans "do you trust us" sans nods "this time you have to trust us alot we aren't planing on having safe words" Blue explains; sans looks at the two and thinks "alright but no cutting or hurting me to much" both nod at the request. "then let's get started" blue and Razz start to take off sans clothes "w-wait here?!" both grin "yup" once his clothes are off, Razz and blue begin to rub his ribs and coccyx "ah~" sans mewls, Blue starts to lick sans coccyx and nibbled from time to time while razz bites his collar bone and rubs his floating ribs. "Razz~ Blue~" he moans, he starts to squirm "m-more" he pants as his ecto pussy forms. Blue begins to lick and finger sans ecto anal while Razz fingers his pussy, sans blushes hard as he hears the wet sounds. "Ahh~ mmm~" he whimpers, soon blue stops and they being to shift sans to his hands and knees "wha-" he was cut off by blue forcing his ecto cock into his mouth, sans whimpers then he feels Razz thrust and hilts into him. they begin to thrust at the same time, sans being squished between them. after sometime they start to go faster, "hmm hmm hmm" he moans at each thrust, the thrusts are quick and hard. feeling razz's pelvis hit his ass and blues hitting his face some, his legs begin to twitch as he nears his first orgasm; his eyelights dilate as he feels them close too, he looks to see blue nods at razz. All of a sudden *SMACK!* "hurk!" sans cums hard eyes roll up a bit as he feels blue and Razz follow after, he swollows as much cum as he can. they slowly take there dicks out and sans sees they are still hard as he pants "wha-" they move him to where blue is near his pussy and Razz near his ass "w-wait" they both thrust in at the same time and he screams and cums again "Razz" pants "Blue" they both smile and start a fast and hard thrusting into him, "to fast to fast!" sans eyelights roll up as he bounces up and down from the fast and hard motion. Blue starts to rub sans clit and Razz rubs the underside of sans ribs, "AHH~" sans screams as another orgasm happened. "sensitive to sensitive!" he shouts but they keep going faster, he cums once more and he pants but they go even harder and being to reach deeper he looked down and sees a small blug that appears with each thrust. he cums again with a shout, he leans his head on blues shoulder till *SMACK!* Razz spanks sans again. sans gasps and groans, he cums twice in a row "no more no more I-i" sans pants "sure you can one more, for us come on Sansy" the blue says and Razz nibbled his neck. sans twitches more, Razz and blue begin to sweat as they go faster and faster. Sans eyelights dilate more as he screams "RAZZ! BLUE!" all three cum together and they pant, sans eyelights went out and he faints. Both grin "job well done blue" razz compliments, "good thinking on the spanks Razz" Blue giggles. Both move sans upstairs to the bed and lay down with him between, "nap time we'll clean up later" Razz said and blue agreed they both cuddle the fainted sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Krystal, I added you to it. hope you don't mind and you like it


	4. So Blue of a love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Solo masturbation one sided love, from blue" - anon
> 
> let me say anon you gave me a hard time at first

Blue sat in his room looking out the window at a lover that he will never have, it was getting dark and I see them getting invited inside. Blue has his door closed and sighed as he heard them laugh and enter a room, laying down he tries to sleep. Closing his eye sockets he slowly falls asleep, his eyes snap open when he hears them make a moan from the room. Blushing he tries to ignore it, but the moaning turned into begging and he begins to writhe and his ecto part starts to form. He whimpers and he hears the bad hit the wall, slowly but surly he starts to rub himself. He hears more moaning and he goes faster, trying to stay quiet as he images him being the one who is making them moan. Gasping as he hears the wall bang and loud moaning "shhh love, blue is still asleep" he hears, legs twitching at hearing there voice as he ribs and tesases himself. The faster the banging on the wall the faster he goes, when it goes quiet he slows down teasing himself. This pace goes on and one, "you gonna cum?" he hears and quietly he nods. "you can't cum yet slut, not yet" he whimpers quietly and tries to follow the command, he hears panting "almost slut, we cum together" faster the banging he goes faster and faster till "CUM" he bites his sheets as he quiets him moans as blue cum spills from him, he brings his hand up to his face and licks it. hearing them pant and slowly fall asleep he follows after a while tears drip as he knows he won't be the one to make them cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it being short anon, hard to do when I'm doing a random lover for the others so they can think of the person Blue wants.


	5. Writhing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have an idea, not sure if it is your thing, but here it is. Sans thinks Red is adorably feisty, but is tired of being turned down by him. He decides to take matters into his own hands, whether Red likes it or not." -loverofyaoi
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I was looking for idea's for this one and found a....video that I wanna base this off of....  
> !!WARNING WARNING!!  
> THIS IS RAPE!  
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN WAIT TILL TOMORROWS STORY!

Sans watches red drink his mustard, knowing what will happen. knowing he'll finally _**H A V E H I M**_

Red slowly starts to wake and take in his surroundings, he is in a basement tied up by some ropes his legs forced apart by a spreading bar. He still has his shorts and white T-shirt on but his jacket and shoes are gone, his mouth is duck-taped close. He hears the door to the basement open and he sees Sans walking in holding a needle filled with some pink liquid, "about time you woke up red, I was worried I put to much sleeping pills in your mustard" sans walks up to him. "you awake now so we can start, those rope are magic proof so no telephoning away now" sans lifts up the needle and red starts to panic struggling he watches sans force the needle into his bones, the liquid starts working fast. "like it? such a good fast reaction sex liquid" sans watches and reds shorts form a dark spot from the liquid making him wet, "good good, now for the fun part" sans grabs a 'magic wand' and put is on low. Sans puts the toy between red's legs "time for a massage red" he presses it up into red's shorts where his ecto pussy has formed, he pushes it up once seeing red twitch. sans smiles and holds it on reds pants where the pussy lies. Sans follows reds form as red tries to escape the feeling by going back and forth and side to side, sans keeps this up till he sees reds eyes widen and sans smiles wide as red twitches once, twice and he tries to yell behind the tape as red cums. the ropes hold red up as he pants from this. "now now lets have more massages" sans laughs as he raise the wand back up between reds legs and hold it there as red whimpers behind the tape, he slowly takes the toy away as he sees red pant and starts it again, sans does this several times till holding it there and following reds form with the toy again. Soon red once again cums and he twitches stiff, "hehehe enjoying yourself? we aren't done yet" sans once again puts the toy between reds legs and hold the toy and lets it go, hold it more, lets go, he holds it and follows reds form as he tries to get away from the feeling; sans stops and takes the toy away. "now now more massages" he raises the setting on the toy to its max, he puts it back in his legs and presses it hard against him, red whimpers and moves trying to get out of the ropes. The setting was now high enough he cums soon and his eye-lights roll up and goes slack. "Hmm something else" sans smiles

 

reds eyes focus now and sees he is still tied up but a long steel bar is between his legs holding the toy, "hehehe time for some more massages" red hears behind him as he feels sans arms around his waist. sans giggles and pulls red down on to the toy "MHHM" red shouts behind the tape, sans forces red to rub his clothed ecto pussy on the toy three times before letting him up, red breaths heavy and sans forces him down once more, forcing him to go back and forth on the toy several times before red strong enough to get up as he breaths "now now, your almost the keep it up" and red is forced down once more, he rubs reds clothed pussy on the toy more till he hears the tape fall off. "save me someone save me" red shouts and sans giggles "now now, not yet" forcing red to keep rubbing multiply times "no no stop!" red cries out till red gasps and cums stiffing against sans and reds shorts become more wetter "there you go" sans grins "no one will save you, now lets have some more fun"

 

sans ties red's hands behind his back and the rope to the ceiling, he forces red shirt up as he put multiply vibrators on his ribs "please stop sans" red begs and sans just smiles letting the remote to the toys stay on and goes behind red; he slowly puts his hand down reds shorts, "no!" red wiggles trying to get away but to no avail sans reaches his ecto pussy and starts to touch and rub it "look your so wet, just for me" sans giggles, "no no" red says as sans rubs and messes with him, after a few rubs "no no no" red cums and tries to drop but sans holds him tight "now now the fun just began" and sans rubs it more harder this time, "stop please" red begs but sans ignores and rubs more faster "no no no please sans" red cries out, soon red cums once more but sans doesn't stop "no no stop stop" after a few more rubs red once again cums "hehehe" sans smiles "more more" sans says as he rubs and holding a twitching red "no stop!" red kept saying, few more rubs red cums another time, "NO NO!" red cums again in the short time as red ecto liquid drips down reds legs "stop stop!" and red twitches three times before cumming again his eye-lights roll up again and sans unties the rope from the ceiling and red drops to the ground in a twitching mess panting. "there is still more fun, keep it up."

 

Red finds himself laying down with his hands tied up but legs untied, he is to tired still panting, sans stands next to him "more comfortable?" sans asked "please sans, let me go I wanna go home" sans just smiles "no not yet" "please I won't tell anyone, just let me go" red begs "ah, but I can't do that. You are so feisty and I liked that, but you ignored my hints so I took matters into my own hands" reds eyes widen "I'm sorry but please sans please I promise I won't tell" "I know red I know" sans says as he takes off Reds cum filled shorts off his body showing his wet ecto pussy, red gasps "sans no!" sans gets between his legs and forms an ecto tongue "don't worry you'll like this" red struggles and kicks out his legs as sans gets closer and starts to lick and kiss reds pussy, wet noises start "stop, get away get away" red kicks and struggles but sans keeps doing it till he pulls away, red cum is across his mouth "now now red" and sans goes back to eating out reds pussy. red yells no multiply times as sans keeps it up soon red yells and cums and sans pulls away, "now now, if your good you'll get a reward" as he goes back to eating red out, red wiggles and moans and cries no "your so cute red" sans says as he is eating, soon red once again cums and sans pulls away "see, you like it" as he watches red twitch not paying attention, sans ties reds legs up goes next to red "mow, the next part" sans slowly puts to fingers into reds pussy and starts to fingers him "no no" red says as sans finds his g-spot and starts to thrust hard and slow there with his finger "your so cute" and sans starts to mess with reds ribs "no please please no" sans goes faster and takes out his fingers as red squirts, "so pretty" sans goes back to fingering and messing with reds ribs "look how pretty you are" sans says as he stares at red tear and drooled face who is yelling and begging him to stop "oh? your close to cumming again I can feel it" sans grins, red twitch's and yells soon sans once again takes out his fingers as red squirts once more. "more more" he thrusts his fingers back in and touches reds ribs as red pants and starts to wiggle and mewl "see your starting to like it" sans grins "n-no" red gasps out, wiggling trying to get sans fingers out "your just making it easier" as red soon twitches and cums again. Sans starts to lick and suck reds ribs and finger him "no stop stop" red begs as sans just goes faster soon red squirts a lot and sans moves his fingers away. "time for the next part" sans giggles.

 

Sans lays red down on the floor with his hand tied near his neck "please sans, stop I beg you stop" red cries "now red, we aren't done yet" sans sits between reds legs, "now the real fun begins" sans make a echo dick "I made this for you red" sans eye-light go out and the blue on replaces it, red hears the sound of a vibrator "I worked hard on making my magic vibrate so you should love it" reds eyes widen as he cries some more, feeling sans rub he vibrating cock against him, teasing him "please no" red begs, sans just smiles and does this a couple of times "how cute" and red just cries and whimpers soon sans says "now time for the real thing" "please anything but this" red begs and sans ignores him and enters reds pussy. Sans starts to thrust feeling reds warms red moans and cries, sans removes himself watches red breath before entering once more, "your so warm and pretty red" sans says as he softly thrusts hearing red moan and whimper, sans goes slowly faster "no no, i'm gonna cum i'm gonn-" red cums as sans removes himself "see that felt good didn't it" as he watches red twitch, "we aren't done yet" sans enters him once more going slightly faster and harder "stop no" red begs as wiggles at the feeling of the vibrations and the thrusts and sans just smiles, soon red cums again and sans removes himself once more, red feels him mind breaking. Sans smiles and enters red again and thrusts faster and harder, after a few red cums again. "ah~ your looking so tired red, you can't be done yet~" sans smiles as he moves red. red is now laying down with his wrists and legs tied up and spread, sans enters him again and thrust "look how pretty you are, don't worry I'll take care of you" looking pleased at himself, red is just a panting and moaning mess, no longer saying no. "we can do this everyday, I'll feed you, love you. Red..." sans thrusts harder and faster soon red cums again but sans cums also, " ** _Y O U A R E M I N E_** " keeping his vibrating cock in red he lays next to him as licks his cheek, loving how he made red a mess. Red just pants and stares out, twitching soon red cums again and he faints. "my my my, how sad" sans giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good


	6. face the bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alphyne bondage and facesitting, please!" - AngleJoyce
> 
> Alphy wants to try something new in the bedroom

Alphys walks into a store called 'make ya fun' she always thought it was a weird name everytime she past it, she finally worked up the courage to walk inside "WELCOME TO MAKE YA FUN!" a worker shouted. Alphys watches as the worked runs up to her "ANGLEJOYCE IS MY NAME BUT YOU CAN CALL ME ANGLE!" the worker shouts and alphys studders "h-hello I'm Alphys, I p-pass by your s-store everyday a-and decided to f-f-find out what it is" the worker grins "YER IN A SEX STORE!" Alphys blushes hard "s-s-sex store!" the worked nods, "YA HAVE TROUBLE IN THE S-" *THWAP* Alphys looks to see a small wolf girl "Angle you do not need to shout, help this customer with a indoor voice" the wolf leaves the worker grumbles. "That's my boss Niya, she hits me when I'm loud. She doesn't know it doesn't hurt me, but anyway I'm sure your here for something." Alphys nods "I d-d-didn't know this was a s-sex store b-but I do need help" Alphys sighs "my girlfriend a-always takes charge in the bedroom, b-but I wanna do it once" Angle nods "bondage would do wonders" Angle offers. Alphys smiles, "yes that!"; Angel leads alphys to the bondage wall "So there are a lot of bondage parts, I'm gonna assume you don't want to hurt her" Alphys nods. "Despite h-her actions s-she is very sweet, and takes care o-of me" Angle hmm's "Leather is what most people do, some do rope, some cuffs, or th-" Angle didn't finish "WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT THAT" Niya yells, Angle whispers "some cut their partners arms off" Alphys stares in horror, "W-W-WHAT!" angle nods "yup, weird people. but then the final thing people use is magic" Alphys looks lost, "so some have magic that can hold their partners hands or/and arms while they do it, but only some can use it" Angle explains, Alphys nods "W-well can I g-get some strong leather c-cuffs" Angle nods and hands her three kinds "this first one is straight leather, it can hurt the person using it if they thrash to much so we normal offer these to people who like pain" Alphys shakes her head and angle puts them back. "This next pair is strong leather but has padding on the inside but uh... it is easy to get out of so we offer these to people who aren't to strong" Alphys thinks and shakes her head. Angle huffs "This last pair has a collar to it so in order to get the cuffs off they'll have to have the collar off, many people like this" Alphys looks "but?" Angle sighs "the person must trust the one using it, if there isn't trust the cuffs and collar will not come off" Alphys thinks "alright I'll take them" Angle Smiles and rings her up and out she goes "Bye!"

Alphys enters the house her and Undyne live in, "I'm h-home" Undyne peeks out of the kitchen "Babe! there you are!" Alphys smiles as Undyne picks her up and hugs her, Alphys clears her throat "U-u-undyne I-i-i want to try s-s-something new in the bedroom" Undyne looks and smiles "Sure babe!" Alphys sighs in relief "I want to try b-b-bondage on you" Undyne thinks "hmmm, alright but if I don't like it I will use the safe word" Alphys nods "o-of course" Undyne smiles "after dinner!"

time skip cuz I'm tired 

Alphys breaths and enters the bedroom naked with the bondage set and sees Undyne naked "this s-set will need absolute trust" Undyne nods hearing Alphys barely studder, Alphy lays Undyne down and puts the collar and hooks the cuffs on her wrist behind her head "still good?" Undyne sharp teethed smile reliefs Alphys "O-Ok" Alphys breaths and begins to touch Undynes scales and muscled "have i evee said i love your scales, they are so rough but soft and so bright and glissent when you swim or sweat" Alphys compliments. Undyne blushes, Alphys rubs Undyne breasts and kisses her. "Your so strong and beautiful" Alphys looks at Undyne in love, "I love how you taste also" Alphys smirks as she rubs Undyne Pussy and licks it, "it's so wet down here" Alphys sucks Undynes clit and begins to finger her, licking and eating out Undyne, Alphys begins to masturbate while she is doing this to Undyne. Hearing the wet noises makes Undyne squirm, "A-alphys" Alphys gasps and works harder on Undyne. Undyne never studdered, licking and fingering her Fish babe faster she begins to feel Undynes walls fludder. Alphys keeps fingering but starts to talk "Babe your already wet and so close to cumming, should I let you?" Undyne growls "Please I'm so close" Alphys blushes but nods and works harder "ALPHYS" Undyne shouts as she cums, Alphys licks and swallows as much as she can before coming up for air. Undynes cum covers her face, Undyne laughs "alright babe, keep that on and come up here" Alphys blushes "b-but I don't want" before she could finish "NOW!" Alphys rushes up, and sits on Undynes chest "Ok babe here is what's gonna happen, your gonna sit on my face and I'll eat you out. BUT! you will stay on my face until I slap your thighs to get off me Got it?" Alphys smiles but nods "O-Ok" Alphys slowly sits on Undynes face "Your so wet already" Alphys whimpers and she sits fully on Undyne "Ahh!" she mewls as Undye eats her out without warning "u-undyne" she moans as she twitches, Undyne begins to thrust her tongue in and out of Alphys. "AHH!" she screams as she nears her orgasm "u-undy" Undyne nips Alphys clit and Alphys cums "Ahhh!" she moans, but Undyne doesn't stop as Alphys twitches "s-sensitive" she moans, gasping and moaning her second orgasm approaches "Undyne...undyne....undy-" she cums once more "no more Undyne i-i can't do a third" Alphys begs but Undyne doesn't listen, if Alphys wanted to stop she would use the safe word but she hasn't. Gripping Undynes hair she begins to meet Undynes thrust once, twice, three times and she cums, Undyne swallows and sucks Alphys before slapping Alphys thigh. Alphys removes herself and takes the collar and cuffs off Undyne "You were so good babe" Undyne praises and alphys blushes "thank you" once they clean up they lay down and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it's good


	7. Sorry Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Grillby/Reader with dirty talk and daddy kink? ヽ(；ω；)ノ" - NixieNoo
> 
> Sweet sweet Grillby

(y/n) is laying down in the bed naked with Grillby, now the odd thing is Grillby is inside (y/n), they were having sex. Key word 'were', during the heat of the moment *pun not intended* (y/n) shouts out while nearing there orgasm, now that is normal. Grillby should still be moving buuuuut (y/n) shouted 'Daddy', how about we start from the beginning  
\---------------  
Two races r-  
to far  
\---------  
(y/n) met Grillby when they were looking for work, their friend Nixie showed them this place called 'Grillby's' once entering (Y/n) felt a calm and welcoming aura. They found a spot at the bar, (y/n) look in amazement at the bartender "damn that's a flaming hot bartender" (y/n) realized they said this out loud when a skeleton and Nixie laughed. Blushing hard "I-I'm sorry!" Grillby just nods "it's ok" he whispers, Nixie once they were done laughing "Grill my flame of food, (y/n) here needs a job." Nixie smiled, Grillby looks at (y/n) "you seen to have a good aura around you, and sans hasn't offered you a bad time so I expect you to be at work Tuesday at 7pm" (y/n) smiles and nods.

_timeskip cuz why not_

it has been a few weeks that (y/n) has worked at Grillby's and they loved it, the customers were awesome, it was warm and welcoming, food was awesome, and the bartender was hot *pun intended* working there Monday - Friday 7pm-3am was amazing, (y/n) grew a crush on the elemental, wanting to tell him that they like him but was to shy, sighing they just kept the crush to themselves. Soon while (y/n) was working a human customer comes in, "hello may I take your order" the customer upon looking smiles "are you on the menu?" (y/n) blushes "ha ha v-very funny, b-but our specials are the burger and fries" Smirking "cooking me some of dat sweet ass and I'd eat you like a burger" coughing "s-so a burger a-alright" rushing away they reach the counter and hand the order in "you ok (y/n) you seem kinda flushed" sans says "Yea saw the person over there, they hitting on you?" Nixie asks "N-nothing I can handle" (y/n) smiles. Grillby was silent but left and brought the order, (y/n) takes it and heads to the customer "here you are" turning to leave a *SMACK* was heard and the bar went quiet, a whistle was heard "damn sugar, you have a sweet ass but it's fucking plump as all hell, makes me want to smack it again" (y/n) shocked that they were smacked turned and blushed, before anyone could move a flash of red passed by and a scream was heard "THEY ARE MINE!" Grillby growls as he burns the human, rushing to stop Grillby before he killed them "it's ok! I'm fine you hurt them enough!" letting go Grillby grabs (y/n) and throws them on his shoulder and walks out of the bar and out to his home.

_short time_

"(y/n) I'm sorry you had to see me like that, but I love you." Grillby confesses and (y/n) smiles "I love you too!"

_another time_

Working at Grillby's and going home to Grillby was the best (y/n) can ask for and the sex was the best they have ever had, (y/n) likes to tease Grillby during work. "hey babe, bet you want to bend me over and smack my ass like the other person once did" or "damn hun, wonder what else you can do with those hands" at the end of the day (y/n) always gets punished at home for teasing him, but today wasn't like all days today Grillby teased his human.   
"(y/n) I would love to bend you over this bar and pound you while you scream my name" when (y/n) comes to get the order, next "fucking you in front of all these people, would you like that?" (y/n) whimpers "you would you slut but your mine so only i get to see your body" then "when we get home I'm gonna rip your clothes off and fuck you until you can't remember your own name" (y/n) was getting aroused by all this talk and promises, once the bar closed and everyone left Grillby and (y/n) began to clean up. Once done Grillby grabs his human and bends them over the bar "Grillby?!" (y/n) shouts "said I wanted to fuck you over this bar so I am" ripping their pants and underwear down he begins to finger (y/n) "so loose and already for me, slut. I only talked today did that get you off?" Grillby growls, he enters them without notice and begins to thrust "so warm, damn babe I love doing this" (y/n) whimpers as there legs shake. Grillby grips there throat cutting some air away, "I always have a camera here, and It's always recording. Maybe I should get a TV in here and show the others what I do to you." he thrust faster "how your a moaning slut" (y/n) pants and Grillby stops all together "alright lets get home" Grillby fixes his clothes as (y/n) glares "hmm? did you need anything babe?" (y/n) growls but fixes their clothes, feeling the emptiness and the still arousal they enter their hom, Soon as the door shuts and locks Grillby grabs (y/n) and throws them on his shoulder walking to the shared room he throws them down on the bed and begins to talk their clothes of faster than (y/n) can follow. Once done he removes his clothes as fast and thrusts back in (y/n) "AHH!" they shout in pleasure as Grillby thrusts into them and kept going "As much as I would love to let you cum in my store and on my bar, I don't think you deserve that right yet" pounding into them "I feel you, you slut. your closed to cumming aren't you" (Y/n) whimpers and Grillby smacks their they "I asked a Question whore" gasping "YES DADDY YES, I'M CLOSE" and Grillby stops, Groaning "why did you..." they realize what they said.  
\-----------------------  
now here we are back to the start, (y/n) begins to tear up believing that they were going to lose Grillby "B-babe please" Grillby smiles and begins to kiss the hell out of them "aw baby my baby (y/n) why didn't you tell me" Grillby thrusts "well we'll talk after by baby (y/n)" going back to the passe he was at "I feel you again, are you going to cum? are you going to cum for daddy?" panting "Y-Yes daddy please, let me cum please" kissing (y/n) "cum for me" (y/n) cums hard and soon Grillby follows, Laying down "so (y/n) why didn't you tell me you had a Daddy kink?" blushing "c-cuz I didn't know if you were into it, when you stopped I thought I broke you and you would leave me" they tear up, nuzzling his human "never, I was just surprised and think of how much ketchup I owe sans cuz he called it" (y/n) laughs "r-really?" Grillby nods and they both laugh.

\---------------------------  
\----somewhere else---  
Sans the skeleton sneezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam Done!  
> hope you liked it!


	8. Octo-eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm... how about an octopus monster Gaster with a female reader? The kink can be oviposition." - WDGaster  
> I've been thinking about this, so we don't exactly know the relationship of Wing Ding Gaster with the skelebros.... so I'm thinking well go ahead and read

(y/n) sits in a rocking chair reading out loud, her belly big and round full of eggs from a Octo-dad that implanted them into her. There are Skeletal eggs, each egg holds a baby skeleton... you want to skip this and get to the smut.... alright alright impatient readers.

-where it began-

(y/n) walks along the river in the forest, Monsters and Humans still welcome each other. (y/n) could sense that tension was in the air between the two races, but being human she couldn't do anything. She reaches her special spot, a spot where no one goes because it's far out in the forest which holds some monster kind. (y/n) knowing monsters are kind SOUL's she enters anyway, she knows monsters are different than humans with there body functions and having magic; but humans and monsters all have SOUL's. (y/n) learns all about monsters and how they reproduce *shivers* the main thing is that SOUL's are needed, but some need a 'host' to hold eggs with a strong SOUL. Humming as she decides to draw the forest, she stops when she hears the bushes move. Looking at the bush and ignoring it, 'it's just an animal' she thinks; she goes back to drawing.

+Gasters POV+  
I walk the forest ground, listening to the birds and smelling the forest air when I smell something... Delicious, walking towards the smell I find a human. 'what's a human doing here' I think, I try to get a closer look when I accidentally moved the bushes making her stop and look. Waiting for a few seconds she goes back to drawing, watching from afar is troubling but it will have to do. She hum's and draws, I look in to her SOUL to find a Patience SOUL with no LOVE or EXP. I smile 'a strong SOUL' I grip the tree branch above me with my tentacles and jump in front of her.

+(y/n) POV+  
I jumped when a octopus skeletal monster thing lands in front of me "-gaster speak cuz ao3 can't handle it-" it said, "uh.. hello I'm (y/n)" I respond the Octoskele as I now name him frowns "-gaster speak cuz ao3 can't handle it-" it speaks, "uh so I can't understand you but you can understand me?" the Octoskele nods, "OK so you seem like a nice monster even if you scared me, is there a way I can understand you?" it nods again, "OK how?" it comes closer and bends down near me "uh kinda close" I say than it Kisses me "Mhhm!" it stops "CaN yOu UnDeRsTaNd Me?" I nod, "SoRrY fOr ThE kIsS" I shake my head "it's OK, so what can I do for you?" I question "wElL i AsKeD wHy YoU aRe OuT hErE aLoNe" he asks now that I can tell its a dude by the voice "This is my special spot, I come here to draw and chill. What are you doing out?" I say, he hmmed "WeLl I wAs OuT fOr A wAlK wHeN i SmElLeD sOmEtHiNg DeLiCiOuS" he responds "Oh? did you find it?" he nods "yEs YoU aRe It, I aLsO nEeD a HoSt To HoLd My EgGs DuRiNg ThE wAr" he said "wait WHAT!!" he just smiles and his black tentacles grab me

+normal+  
(y/n) squirms as she tries to get away from the monster "Stop!" the monster just shakes his head and has the tentacle rip off her clothes and rub her up and down, one rubs her womanhood making it all wet while two others rub her breasts, two hold her legs apart and one holds her arms above her head, another shoves it into her mouth and fucks it "My DeAr YoU fEeL sO gOoD" the last one holds her middle in place as the first one enters her, and deflowers her as she cries in pain it pauses in kindness to let her adjust to it, once it feels like it is enough it begins to thrust. Gaster watches as her boobs jump after each thrust "yOu WiLl Be A pErFeCt HoSt AnD mOtHeR" shaking her head the tentacle goes faster in and out, the one in her pussy stops and the tentacles bring her closer to Gaster "mY tUrN" he shows his cock and shoves it in to (Y/n), her wet pussy making it easier to enter and hilt. Once halted he thrusts fast and hard having one of the tentacles rub her clit making her moan in pleasure, (y/n) feels a big round thing on Gasters cock when she looks down her realized it was a knot. Struggling to get away only caused the tentacles to grip her harder and thrust her straight on to the knot making her cum while Gaster also does the same, huffing the tentacle that was in her mouth retreats "why?" she huffs "yOu SmElLeD sO gOoD" she feels a round rock rise up Gasters cock and into her womb, "wha-" "mY eGgS" (y/n) just gives up as she feels another enter womb, "how many are there gonna be?" Gaster thinks "eIgHt" "Eight?!" he nods as the third and fourth enter at the same time. "so i'm a mother now?" Gaster nods "well they damn better have a dad" she glares and Gaster smiles and nods, she feels the last egg enter her and she looks at her stomach "How am I gonna hide this from my parents" he looks at her grabs her and carries her "where are you taking me?" "HoMe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done


	9. SHE. IS. MINE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do maybe a Possessiv Alpha Mettaton x fem Omega Reader in heat? (Breeding kink?) Just a Idea." = Diggil

(y/n) walks along the Mettaton stage area where her alpha was preforming, being the star's omega aloud her access to the backstage where she can visit her alpha. Others that are backstage can smell her mark, the scent of Mettaton's omega. (y/n) has to hide from the fans per request of Mettaton, scent mark or no scent mark anyone near him will bring chaos. (y/n) didn't mind, she likes being cautious. When she first met the robot star she wondered 'how someone like him find me attractive' but with time Mettaton has stolen her heart and scent claimed her; Her omega side wishes to have a claim mark on her body, showing that she is taken, showing that she has a powerful alpha, but he doesn't want that. "A star like me cannot claim you (y/n), not because I don't love you. it's the opposite I love you to much to risk you getting harmed" sighing (y/n) just accepts that she won't ever get claimed like she wishes, but that is OK with her. Her alpha is happy, walking into the area where her alpha is getting ready she knocks. *knock knock* "Come in darling~" she hears him say as she enters the room she sees tons of flowers and gifts from fans "hey Metta, how are you" she whispers, Mettaton noticing "(y/n), my omega what is the matter?" she sighs "Looking at the flowers and gifts makes me wonder why you choose me, out of all the beta's and omega's why me?" Mettaton smiles and hugs her "because when I first saw you I knew, I knew that you were mine" she smiles and hugs him back "Mettaton your up in 5" a stage crew says, he pats her head "alright my dear, I must go now. I will see you after the show" they leave the room and a quick kiss good bye he runs to the stage "you know he is just using you" a voice says behind her. Turning around she sees a female, a beta. "he is using you, with your scent on him keeps others from asking about having a mate" (y/n) frowns "Using me or not I love him and he says he loves me so I have no choice but to trust him" The female huffs "Stay away from Mettaton or I will force you" with that she walks off, (y/n) shakes her head and walks the other direction. She couldn't get the feeling of dread off her back, 'I will be ok' she calms herself.

-timeskip-  
after a couple songs Mettaton goes off stage for a bit of a break, he sees his mate "(y/n)~!" he walks up to her and kisses her "Hi Metta, your doing so good up there" she grins. They both chat for a while, "Metta I have to tell you something" Mettaton listens "what darling?" (y/n) told him what happened "Oh hell no, (y/n) I am not using you I promise with all my SOUL. I will protect you" (y/n) smiles and nods "Mettaton your back on in 5" a stage crew says "(y/n) promise you'll stay near a stage crew for me while I'm out" she nods and follows him out, once on stage she waits near a stage crew. "(y/n) someone is here to see you" looking confused she follows the person, once she gets to where the person is waiting for her, she is grabbed from behind by a stage crew. "I told you to stay away from him, did you listen? no. Now lets teach you a lesson that will get through that small brain" (y/n) sees the female, more males appear behind her. "Boys teach her what happened when she disobeys someone" they all surround (y/n), getting closer and closer. One male punches her, while another rips off her shirt. "STOP MET-" the one holding her covers her mouth, she struggles, and the female beta watches. "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" (y/n) hears Mettaton scream, they all look to see a enraged robot. Without any warning but a snarl Mettaton attacks, throwing the males off (y/n), attacking every male. "Metta, you came" holding (y/n) close "yea, I did you are the most important thing" looking up to see the female beta "YOU" Mettaton growls and grips the female by the hair "you did this to my omega, you are gonna pay"

-timeskip cuz I want to get to the smut-

(y/n) and Mettaton reach home, He treats her wounds "My poor Omega" he nuzzles her. (y/n) smiles "My omega, I wanted to wait but will you allow me to claim you, allow me to breed you?" (y/n) smiles with glee "Of course Metta!" he carries her to the bed and lays her down "My omega, My (y/n)" he kisses down her body and bites the parts where he knows are sweets spots, hearing her moan he soon reaches her core. "Lets get your prepared" he puts one metal finger in and thrust softly and licks her clit, soon he puts two fingers in and scissors her, then three all while sucking and licking her "M-metta close" he grins "I know, I can feel it" he fingers her faster, and she cums with a loud moan. He moves her into doggy positions "alright (y/n), I'm going to enter" he slowly enters stopping every once in a while if he hears her groan in pain, he hilts and waits for her to adjust to him "y-you can move" he smiles and starts to thrust slowly, making sure she is alright. She moans and he goes faster and harder, "my omega, my beautiful omega" she whimpers at the praise. He keeps going faster and harder, hearing her moan and beg for more "What does my omega want, say what she wants from her alpha" he says in a husky voice, she pants "Please Alpha fill me up so I can have your pups, claim me as yours" he grins "As you wish" after a few moments (y/n) feels his knot ramming outside her pussy, it enters with a *pop* and she shouts "I-I'm Cumming!" and Mettaton follows and bites her neck claiming her as his. He licks her neck as to dim the pain and clean the wound, he moves them to where they are laying down. "We will have such a beautiful litter of pups" (y/n) said and Metta agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How that?


	10. BDSM aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know it's not quite as sexy as some of the other ideas, but how would you feel about writing a Dom Razz/Reader where in the middle of a BDSM scene Reader uses the safeword and fluffy aftercare ensues? If it's not the type of thing you want to include here I totally get it, your writing is great and I'll continue to tune in regardless" - melodyrider  
> (y/n) - your name  
> (e/c) - eye color  
> (s/a/n)- stuff animals same

(y/n) was standing with their arms chain above them, a spreading bar at their ankles, a blindfold covers their eyes, a collar and they have nipple clamps that are vibrating. They hear the footsteps of Razz walking around them, they hear the sound of a whip before they feel it hit their ass. "Kitten, why are you here?" Razz asks in a deep voice, "Because I let someone kiss me, Master" *whip* "And where was I?" whimpering they respond "waiting for me outside" *whip* "Why was I outside waiting?" he asks "Because you told me to be outside so you could take me home." *whip* "And where were you?" he whispers in (y/n)'s ear "still inside talking to the person who kissed me" *whip, whip* "M-Master" they whimper "No, I ordered you to be outside so I could take you home. You disobeyed me and stayed inside and let a person kiss you, you do not whimper. I don't want to hear any sound out of you." *whip* "got it?" he growls, (y/n) nods. *whip, Whip, Whip* each whip gets harder as the next, "I only want the best for you, I try and protect you from our fucking world. How do you repay me?!" *WHIP* "BY KISSING ANOTHER MONSTER" *WHIP WHIP WHIP* (y/n) breaths trying to hold in the sound, but the pain isn't getting them any pleasure anymore. Razz blinded by rage whips many times on (y/n)'s back, he doesn't notice it getting more and more red. *WHIP* "AHHHHHHHH STOP STOP STOP, RESET RESET RESET STOP STOP PLEASE RAZZ!" they yell, coming out of his rage he saw that he whipped so hard he tore (y/n)'s skin making it bleed "please stop, *hic* reset reset *hic*" they cry. Quickly working he takes the spreading bar off, the nipple clamps, the collar, he lets them down and takes the blind fold off viewing their tearful (e/c)'s Razz picks them up and carries them to the bathroom and starts a warm bath, he sets them in the tub slowly and once they are in he begins to wash them "I-I'm so sorry" (y/n) whispers, Razz shakes his head "It is I who should be sorry, I let my rage blind me. I hurt you" he washes them, once they are all clean he cleans the wounds and starts to heal them. He sighs as he sees that he cannot heal anymore, "your wound, the one that tore your skin...It will scar, I am so sorry" he takes a towel and dries them, exiting out of the bathroom he carries them into a side room labeled 'aftercare' he sets them on the big fluffy bed and dresses them up in big comfy clothes, he grabs their favorite stuff animal. Giving them their animal "(s/a/n)" they smile a bit and cuddle them. Razz smiles sadly, he gets up and starts to make hot coco with mini marshmallows, "do you know which movie you would like to watch?" he asks kindly. (y/n) hmm's "Lilo and Stitch" he nods and hands them the drink and grabs the movie, he starts up the movie and grabs some of their favorite flavor of ice cream and makes a bowl for them. "Here you go (y/n)" he hands them the bowl "thank you Razzy" they smile, "I-I'm going to clean up I'll be back" they nod and Razz leaves the room.

 

Razz looks at the ground as sees that (y/n)'s blood has splattered and the whip was bloody also, Purple tears well up in his sockets "no no Razz, they are fine..." the tears spill over "t-they are f-fine" grabbing the cleaning supplies he starts to clean but seeing the blood makes him pause "t-they..." he falls to his knees and covers his face crying "I hurt them, I made them bleed, I hurt my human, my mate, my love." tears fall "I could have..." he whimpers as he tries not to image what could have happened if he didn't stop, if he kept going. "I-I could have killed them" gripping his arms, "no I said I wouldn't do it again" but his hand starts to try and pick his arm over the glove he wears. "N-No I must be strong, I promised (y/n) I would do it" _**"B U T Y O U H U R T T H E M"**_ he hears the voice in his head. Gasping he gets up "I did, I hurt them." he walks towards the bathroom, and takes off his gloves and looks down at his scarred arms. "heh, I wonder what papyrus would do if he found out I chipped myself" Looking in the mirror all he sees is a cold blooded killer, "I...." looking down he puts his hand near is bone.

_aftercare room_

(y/n) watches the movie but kept looking at the door, "Razzy never takes this long to clean" they get up and walk out the door, they look around "it's not even clean" they hear a noise, a sniffle. Their face whitens and rushes to the bathroom, seeing Razz put his hand near his arm getting ready to chip they jump "NO!" they grab his arm and move it away from his hand "you promised you wouldn't do it anymore" they cried "you promised, and I told you if I found out you did it again I would tell Papyrus!" they yell, "But (y/n) I hurt you" he whispers "yea but you are making up for it, you chipping would hurt me more than the wound on my back" they hug Razz, "come cuddle with me" they drag Razz away and into the room where they lay down and cuddle, "we'll clean the other room tomorrow" (y/n) says. Razz just sighs and hugs his human..... "I'm still telling papyrus" Razz groans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes I made the Razz cry  
> done tho


	11. Don't forget C H I L L E R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about a story for Chiller, the forgotten font brother. Let's say he kidnaps Frisk because he's jealous of his relationship with Sans and films himself doing terrible things to Frisk while Sans watches.  
> Frankly i just really want Chiller to be a real character, it's such a great font." - DumpsterFyre  
> Rape, rape is in this chapter and lots of blood  
> I didn't know if frisk should be a girl or a boy so I just did both

Sans slowly starts to wake up, he is disoriented. He tries to move but finds out that he cannot due to the chains and he is feeling low on magic, for some odd reason. " _feeling a bit lost **B R O T H E R?**_ " flicking up he sees a T.V. with a familiar skeleton looking at him "Chiller!? How I thought you...." Chiller laughs " _I know, I know very well that you decided to save just PAPYRUS and left me there to DIE!_ " Chiller yells "no that isn't true! I looked for you!" sans counters " _you looked for my **D U S T**_ " Chiller growled, " _and no one remembered me, no, not little Chiller not the third son of WING DING GASTER!_ " Chiller yells " _I was forgotten, I was abandon! No one remembered_ " Chiller had a sadistic grin " _That is why dad is lost in the void, **I T  W A S  M E**_ " sans eye-lights went out "you killed dad, you killed gaster!" sans gets angry and summons is magic only for pain to come " _careful brother, those chains are magic proof. You can't use your magic at all_ " Chiller grins "what do you want Chiller" sans growls " _to be remembered, but well you know. It won't happen....hehehe well with the others_ " Chiller cackles " _no, you will remember. one other person will remember_ " sans panics believe papyrus is with Chiller " _don't worry brother, I'm not that heartless to hurt our younger brother._ " Chiller steps out of the way "FRISK!" sans yells seeing his lover tied up and crying " _ain't they lovely brother, I remember hearing something what was it....._ " Chiller tilts his head " _Ah yes.... **S H A R I N G  I S  C A R I N G**_ " sans realized what Chiller is about to do, "NO CHILLER PLEASE, DON'T HURT THEM PLEASE!" sans struggles and cries. Chiller just laughs " _enjoy the show **BROTHER**_ " 

\----------

Turning away from the camera Chiller faces Frisk " _Frisk huh? My brother loves you so much_ " Chiller smiles evilly " _wonder how much he'll still love you after I'm done_ " gripping Frisk by the hair he brings them to a wall where Frisk can see old bloodstains " _I borrowed this room just for us_ " Chiller giggled, Frisk struggles wishing they could beg for MERCY but their mouth is taped shut. " _hmm what to do first_ " Chiller brings a bunch of tools over " _hmmm lets start with this one_ " He uses his magic to hold Frisk while he unties them and shoves them on a chair with a dildo on the seat, it enters Frisk's pussy hard. Them not being aroused and no form of liquid helping it get on it made them scream even if it was muffled sans could hear it, Chiller cuffs their hands and legs to the chair making their legs spread apart. Shaking and huffing Frisk feels a liquid form beneath them, Chiller sees the liquid " _heh didn't know humans cum blood, oh wait...they don't_ " Chiller just laughs. Once everything is set up Chiller brings a tool near Frisk's fingers, it's the denailing tool used in old times and anime's, struggling one more while he brings the tool near their pointer finger. Once set he slams the lever down ripping Frisk's nail off in one go, their muffled screams echo around the room. " _hehehe one down 19 more to go_ " Frisk believing Chiller doesn't know how to count till they realize he is also gonna do their toes, the process goes on, set, slam rip, move on. Once all 20 nails are gone and all that is left are bloody tip Chiller smiles " _See, that wasn't so hard_." He thinks " _what next_ " he looks at his tools " _Oh these!_ " Frisk sees the thumb screw, seeing him set the tool they begin to cry, Chiller screws it down and he hears a satisfying crunch and a scream, and he moves on to the next finger until all of them were broken, " _Hmm, Nothing left for hands that I see._ " Chiller seeing their crying face " _aw I'm sorry Frisk your not receiving any pleasure are you, here lets fix that_." He pushes a button and the dildo inside of them starts to thrust fast, they scream in pain. " _There we go, moving on_ " He grabs another tool " _you know has anyone ever told you that you are very beautiful_ " He waits " _No? lets fix that and make you more....skeleton like_ " he grips their face and cuts off Frisks nose, " _skeletons have no nose, hmm we don't eyes either but those can wait for later_." He moves their hair " _we don't have ears either_ " cuts those off, " _we don't have hair...and it would take to much time to rip if all off.._." he grabs a match " _hair is flammable correct?_ " he lights their hair on fire ignoring the pain screams, soon as most of its got he pours water on their head " _ah oops that was salt water_ " he said as their screams worsen, he looks at the camera and at his brother. " _You look like you want to kill me right now_ " Chiller grins " _ **T O  B A D**_ " he looks back at the screaming frisk, " _what else to do_ " Chiller looks at his tools " _Ah ha! sans treats you like royalty right?_ " he looks at frisk is crying " _every Royal person needs a crown_ " he picks up a crown full of rusted nails and forces it upon their head, hearing them scream some more pleases them. " _Ah! we don't have dicks!_ " he grips frisks dick and pulls it hard and it rips off " _wait magical one he have those oopsy_ " he grabs a sowing kit and sows it back on, it's bleeding and limp " _there, all fixed_ " he sighs " _what else_ " he looks towards the chair " _oh? your getting wet_ " he grins " _good good_ " he tears the tape off, " _lets have more fun!_ " he takes a mouth ring and forces it into Frisks mouth, " _there, hmm lets move_ " he moves the chair where sans can see Frisk better. " _Better_ " Chiller forms a long thick cock and thrusts into Frisks mouth and deep throats them, feeling their gag reflex working he moans " _Damn, now I know why sans likes you, your a whore_ " he thrust fast hitting frisks face with his pelvis, he thrust faster till he stops and forces Frisk to swallow is cum. He pulls out and they cough, " _next_ " he takes the gag off and grabs some pliers " _lets get rid of some teeth_ " he grips on and rips is out, screaming he moves on to the next Frisk tries to bite down " _no no_ " he dislocates their jaw and continues to rip teeth out, " _there no teeth, next the tongue_ " he grips their tongue and rips it out, Frisk is chocking on their blood. " _ah don't want you to go yet_ " he holds them with his magic and unties them. He moves Frisk so they are ties up in the air with their belly towards the ground and legs and arms towards the ceiling with their legs spread and mouth facing down the blood goes on to the floor, " _their more play time_ " he moves between frisks legs as they try to struggle once more and thrusts into frisk without warning, Frisk screams as Chiller thrusts into them fast and hard, "thtap theaths thtap" (stop please stop) Frisk begs " _what? more? OK_ " he makes his dick bigger and thicker ripping frisks Vaginal walls and into there cervices.

_time skip_

Frisk low on **DETERMINATION** just lets Chiller do what he wants as he cums inside them. " _Aww looks like the fun is almost done, Lucky brother don't worry I still have 4 things left I wanna do_." He goes to a Fireplace that held a branding Iron on it spelled **_CHILLER_** in his font " _I made this special, no matter how many times you reset, yes I know about them. This mark won't go away_." Lifting Frisk once again with his magic he moves the branding iron over their chest " _this won't hurt_ " he presses the iron " _me_ " they scream loud, after a few minutes he removes the iron and some skin and the _**CHILLER**_ font is on their bloody body. " _I said I was gonna do this later_ " he grabs a melon baler and rips out their eyes, they scream once again. He lays them back down on a table and ties their hands and legs " _ **hehehe**_ " he chops their arms and legs off leaving only a body, he grabs frisk once again. " _You know brother_ " he looks at the camera with a livid sans " _wouldn't it be great to see a **Bitch** get fuck properly_ " he grabs the camera and sets it down in a room " _Boys I brought you a new toy~_ " Chiller calls and several dogs appear he throws frisk on the floor, " _don't worry brother, everything will go back to normal once this resets well....as normal as you both can be_ " and Chiller leaves the room while sans has to watch his lover not only get fucked by multiple dogs but some start to eat them. After what felt like hours the world **Resets**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest I really hope I did good, I tried to look for the skeleton Chiller and I found one but I didn't know if that is who you were talking about so I really hope this went well. I hope this is Terrible enough


	12. Shyness fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i ask for underfell sans and a really shy female reader? Bonus points if he ate her out but it's totally ok if he didn't, thank you in advance" - Jackie  
> Fluff so much fluff.....then smut

(y/n) walks around snowdin, having befriended all the monsters because everyone deserves **MERCY** it took a long time, and I mean a Looooong time because they were so damn shy. Not being good in crowds and sometimes bullied on the surface is most of the reason they are shy. (y/n) was a shy child to begin with but it grew worse as she aged, (y/n) climbed the mountain because they heard if you make it you'll be granted one wish. Her wish was to make friends, she didn't have any on the surface due to her shyness, of course she begin shy decided to get friends who live by the code ' ** _ITS KILL OR BE KILLED_** ' but she heard it as 'kill or be kind'. She also grew a crush on a Skeleman, the one who believes is the weakest of the two brothers but is in fact the strongest if he put some effort into it. Yup Sans the freaking Skeleton, she doesn't know why but she just grew attached when they first met. Maybe it is the voice, or his looks, maybe the coat it is freaking big and fluffy. One thing that she likes about him is that he will go through anything to protect his brother, (y/n) walks past his station to find he wasn't there. Rubbing her thighs together she feels a wetness, she wasn't like most human females when others get periods and bleed; she goes into a heat like period. She looks around and goes behind his station, it smells like him. Sitting down she begins to rub outside her leggings feeling the wet heat slip through, she slowly takes them off and sees her underwear wet and ruined. "damn it I just replaced those" sighing she takes her underwear off, looking up and around she sees no one. She slowly moves her hand between her thighs where her heat waits, once her cold fingers touch she jumps and the cold. Whimpering she continues and rubs her clit, she jumps in pleasure. Teasing herself she closes her eyes and begins to think on what sans would make her do, she always fantasized it. "that's it sweetheart slowly, push a bit harder on it" listening to her imagination she does as ordered, "god I can hear the noise your so _**W E T**_ " she whimpers, "alright go a bit faster now" she does, she pants and she bucks some. "damn sweetheart look at you, barely even started and you already look like your gonna cum. Not yet tho, how about you start fingering yourself." She does feeling her finger enter her she thrusts fast "no no, go slow" she whines but does it, she fingers herself feeling a familiar coil "s-sans I'm close" she moans "no no, the fun just begun. don't cum until i order you to, if you disobey there will be a punishment" he growls, she nods and hold it back as best as she could "good, no lets skip a second finger and just add three" he orders, she shoves three fingers into her wet cunt the pain and please has her moan loud "shhh sweetheart don't wanna get caught" she whimpers and bites her lip to keep the moans out, "go faster" she does as command and goes faster "s-sans I'm having a hard time holding my orgasm back" he hmmed "no yet babe, keep going. Go faster and find that sweet spot" she does "please let me cum please I can't hold it any longer." she feels a warm breath on the back of her neck and a growl "C U M" she cums hard, "Ahhh~" she moans. (y/n) looks behind her to see sans "s-sans um..." he grabs her and lifts her onto the stand. "Damn sweetheart, watching you makes me want to have some fun also. Who knew our shy and innocent friend is actually a slut" he growls, (y/n) blushes "w-w-well I mean, I have this condition where I-i-i" holding his hand up, "say no more" she clears her throat "s-so how long have y-you been here" he smiles "babe, I was here the whole time. I gave the first order" Blushing hard she knows now that it was real. "s-so what now?" he grins "I get my treat" he puts her legs over his shoulders and forms a tongue "you'll have a great time" he said before he begins to lick and suck her pussy, "AHH~ sans~" she moans as she feels the magic that was left from each lick gave tingle her, he shoves his tongue into her without warning "AHH!" she mewls and starts to squirm holding her hips in a bruising grip she stops her from moving, his tongue gets bigger "AHHHH~" she pants "sans sans sans" she moans, he moans and causes a vibration sound. "more~" she whines, he switches from eating her out to tongue fucking, "so clooossseee" hearing and feeling he gets a renewed vigor and goes fast and hard. "almost~" she whines and then screams as she cums, "such a good human" he hugs her. "so sweet" he bites her neck without warning "OW!" "M I N E" he growls, she juts laughs and kisses him. "so how long have you felt this way babe?" she blushes "I started when we first met" he chuckles "alright" get picks them up "so I smelled a person in heat while looking for you, only to find you were the one in heat." he teleport's back to the house "it's gonna last a week right? so lets get started on another round." (y/n) nods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaa daaaa da daaaaa, you have received a new chapter  
> sorry it short I'm tired


	13. hehe oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp i screwed up

in a small space in a cliff you see a small gray figure, opon closer inspection it's Niya. *You poke her Niya jumps "O-oh hey reader so as you can tell I screwed up this challenge, so I'm planning on finishing it this October" *You hear a shout in the distance " **n i y a  w h e r e  a r e  y o u** "  it's sans *you look at Niya "cuz I didn't finish this and failed the challenge, he is either gonna kill me or fuck me till he forgives me" she sweat drops "or he does both" *you hear a shout " **w h e n  i  f i  n d  y o u  i ' m  f u c k i n g  y o u  a l l  t h e  w a y  t o  o c t o b e r** " Niya shakes "he is gonna do that" she looks at you "please don't give me away **_please_** ** __**"

*you give it a thought

*give her away for failing and read her getting fucked till October 

*don't give her a away and wait

*give her away and join ♡

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452847/chapters/41095328


End file.
